


Together We Are Strong

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Episode Gladiolus Spoilers, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis made a decision which changed his predetermined destiny and Ardyn didn't like it at all. He then took drastic measures to ensure Noctis was not trying to escape his fate.What did he do with Noctis and how can the four friends stop it together?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter only describes what exactly happened.  
> The next chapters will focus on the real dilemma and how the chocobros will deal with it.  
> And well, the romance between Prompto and Noctis is coming slowly, but it will be all the sweeter.

Prompto had seen it.

It was the last battle before Noctis was supposed to reach the crystal. Together they had defeated the daemon who had once been Ravus.  
  
The four of them had fought together and no secrets were left. His friends had learned about the code, they now knew he was a child of Niflheim. They knew he should have been an MT and if they had a quiet minute he would tell them what it really meant. He was a clone.

Even if the battle was tough and everything seemed lost, Prompto's soul felt a little lighter. His friends stood by him and continued to see him as a friend, even after they found out.

Together they were strong, the blonde was more aware of that at the moment than ever. Ignis had lost his eyesight and yet he was on the battlefield with them. Gladio risked his own life to expand his strength for the future king. He himself had revealed his last secret and given everything to join his friends again. Even if it had meant killing his creator with his own hands.

And Noctis?

Noctis was the strongest of them all.

He had lost everything. His home, his father, his fiancée... yeah, he had lost everything, and yet he had progressed with them. They had faced fate, they would face Ardyn too.

Together. Together they were the strongest. Together they had grown the most. And together they would prevent the end of the world.

When Prompto jumped around and celebrated their victory over this tough opponent, he knew it was true. Something in his heart also told him that the others saw it the same way. At that moment they all understood. They kept their backs free and they would move forward together.

Even if there was no time to celebrate and no time to talk.

After Ravus fell, countless demons flocked to the hall. Sweat and blood dripped down on Prompto and he had almost no healing potions left.

But it wasn't just him who was on the edge of his strength.

The others felt the same way and there was probably just one way: Noctis had to gain the power of the crystal here and now. Without the strength of the crystal, they would all die.

Even if it meant Noctis had to go ahead alone. Had to face his destiny alone.

So the prince ran ahead. He ran and left them three between the daemons. So many daemons.

Everything about it felt wrong.

They had passed every exam together. They had gone every way together. But the last piece should Noctis go alone now? It felt so wrong. But what should they do instead? Which way should they go? There was neither going back nor forward for them together. Just a way for Noctis alone.

But at the latest when it was Ardyn's voice which prompted the prince to go forward alone, at least in his twisted way, Prompto wanted to do everything possible to prevent this path. But he had no right to do so. None of them had the right to keep the chosen king from his fate. They could just stay by his side as long as he wanted them to. However, Prompto felt a terrible certainty in his chest: if they lost sight of Noctis now, they might never see him again.  
  
Well, the only one who could probably change this way was Noctis himself.

Gladio, Ignis and he fought as much as they could. But Prompto couldn't take his eyes off Noctis.

Noctis, who had stopped in the middle of the path.

So close before he would disappear from their field of vision. So close to the crystal.

Prompto had seen it.

The moment when Noctis turned and a new look shimmered in his eyes.

The look which told the blonde: Noctis couldn't leave them here. Even the chosen king did not want to advance without his friends. Here he would leave them to die. What mean would Noctis have in a saved world in which he would have to live without his closest companions?

Noctis ran back.

He summoned the royal weapons around him and threw himself into the fight. A common fight in which they used the strongest combinations and were only too happy to follow the commands of the chosen king.

Even if Ardyn's calls were angry and mocking.

"What a miserable attempt to keep fate waiting!"

or

"You have no choice but to meet your fate!"

The redhead's otherwise so poisonous, sweet voice sounded angry. As if he couldn't believe that someone wasn't doing what he expected.  
  
But the friends had no ear for it.

Everything in them focused on the common struggle against the daemons. It takes a long time. It was hard. And if they could not have healed each other, nobody could say how it would have ended.

In the end, however, they made it. The last daemon fell to the ground and all four dropped down.

Prompto dropped to the ground as he stood, lay all four stretched out and took a deep breath. He didn't care that he was lying in puddles of daemon blood. His whole body was injured and his chest was burning from the breath. But they lived.

"I am amazed we are still alive."

With a chuckle, Prompto spoke his words and heard Noctis laugh. The prince knelt on the floor a little away from him and took a breath as frantically as he did. Blood drained from him from several places. But not an injury like it couldn't heal again.

"We're all just amazing, okay dude?"

When he answered, it was now a short laugh for Gladio. The latter stood next to Ignis, who was leaning against the iron railing and he himself was leaning forward against his sword.

"Oh? Did the princess finally understand the following around him are amazing too?"

At his amused comment, Noctis wiped the back of his hand and then smiled when he said softly:

"I always knew that."  
  
Ignis spoke next, and what he said probably surprised everyone.

"We should retreat for now."

With these words, the same surprise probably caught everyone's face. Prompto sat up as quickly as if he didn't feel any fatigue in his limbs. The surprise had made him forget everything else.

"Retreat? The crystal is right in front of us?!"

The confusion was loud in his voice and Ignis nodded thoughtfully as he twisted the cane in his hand thoughtfully.

"I know. But everything about this situation was obviously planned and deliberately brought about. It was as if Ardyn wanted to lead Noctis alone to the crystal. As if the crystal itself was a trap."

These words were right.

And the longer they stood in the room, the more they realized Ignis was right. Well, Ignis was always right. But still, shock mingled in their faces.

Nobody knew what Ardyn had done with the crystal during that time. It was quite possible it was now completely different from before. It could truely be a trap.

When nobody said anything to his words and Ignis could only guess their facial expressions, he spoke again:

"Let's go back to Lucis. Even if the way is long. We have to go back and gather information in a safe environment. We also have to find out what it actually means when we talk about Noctis getting the power of the crystal. We need a strategy."

They were silent for another moment. After all, the destination of their trip was only a corridor away. They had come all the way here just to get the power of the crystal.

It was actually insane to turn back now.

But Ignis was right. And if he suggested retreating, it would be the wisest option. Still, someone else had to decide in the end.

Their eyes slid to Noctis. Gladio and Prompto looked at the prince and the shield said:

"Noctis, what do you say?"

Prompto hesitated a moment before he couldn't help but blurt out:

"I think Ignis is right! When you walked towards the crystal alone, it felt really wrong! I had the terrible feeling in my chest we would never see you again if you disappeared from our sight!"

He had said it.

Prompto bit his lip when he got up and looked at Noctis. The fear of that thought was reflected in his eyes. The fear of never seeing his best friend again.

Noctis got up as well and they heard a sigh from Gladio before saying:

"I wouldn't have put it that dramatically, but it also felt a little strange for me. As much as I want you to fulfill your destiny as a strong king, we don't have to do anything stupid because of it. A few days or weeks more won't bring the end of the world in faster. I hope at least..."

The words on the shield were honest and the black-haired seemed to see this too.

Noctis nodded slowly before saying:

"We retreat. We'll get the power of the crystal another day - or find another way to defeat Ardyn and get us the crystal after his death."

The friends nodded and this was the end of it.

They scrambled up, used their last potions, and went to the door of the hall toward the exit.

In retrospect, it was probably the exhaustion from the fight which made them forget to think. They had completely neglected one aspect:

Ardyn was just a few steps away.

When Noctis opened the door, the redhead was standing in front of it and everything was too late.

In a single, flowing movement, Ardyn grabbed Noctis’ shirt and lifted him off the floor as easily as if he were weighing nothing. He had a malicious grin on his face, which also showed suppressed anger. Prompto felt an icy shudder run down his skin.

Of course, they immediately summoned their weapons, but before they could storm forward Ardyn's voice sounded with sweet poison:

"If any of you get closer, I'll kill the prince here and now, even before you can even move your cute little blades in my direction. After that your life is of course no longer worth anything, is it?"

The friends froze. They knew that the redhead could quickly make this threat a reality.

"Stay back!"

Noctis’ words rang out. They were brave and strong and Prompto admired the black-haired, who of course had also summoned a blade in his hand. Even if they all knew that they really had no chance against Ardyn in their condition.

They had no potions left and had so many and so hard fights that they could hardly stand.

"What do you want Ardyn? We'll keep the crystal in your possession for a while. You should be pleased, right?"

The redhead's grin just widened a little at the prince's words. Even if the look of the golden eyes said otherwise. He was not a bit pleased.

“Oh, I'm just making sure you don't try to escape your fate. Apparently it is not enough if I provoke you by torturing your comrades a bit. But at the latest when you yourself start hurting or even killing your own friends, you will understand that there is only one way for you. You will become the king of light and get the power of the crystal, or there will be no healing for you. Do you understand?”

These words caused horror in Prompto and he also felt Ignis flinch next to him. Gladio even took a step forward, but Ardyn's gaze stopped him. His hand was too close to Nocti's throat.

In the prince's eyes, however, there was pure confusion.

"I would never ..."

This was the moment when Ardyn gripped Noctis’ wrist with the other hand. None of them had paid attention to his other hand. Black miasma stuck to it.

When he took Noctis’ wrist, the black miasma slumped from the palm of his hand directly under the prince's skin. A second passed in which the black-haired looked down before the pain started. A startled cry of pain came from his throat. Prompto could see how the black miasma was moving under Noctis’ skin! It became thin veins and quickly spread from his wrist to his arm, only to be invisible under his shirt.

Before the prince's cry subsided, Ardyn let go of him and he literally fell to the ground. None of the three hesitated. They immediately hurried to Noctis’ side. Prompto took him in his arms and pulled him protectively while Ignis stopped behind them and Gladio stopped in front of them with a raised sword.

But whatever Ardyn had done, it seemed enough to him.

The redhead now amused again, lifted his hat from his head and nodded provocatively before turning around. When he said goodbye, he raised his hand:

"There is just one way to escape the curse, remember~."

With these words he left and Noctis’ scream was no longer heard. The black-haired had calmed down and raised his own wrist against the light. But there was nothing left of the black miasma. No more black veins were visible.

The fear, however, was intangible and heavy. They were all sure that Ardyn had just done something terrible, even if they didn't see it now.

"Well, now we have a new more pressing concern."

Ignis’ voice was worried. Even if he hadn't seen what had happened, he must have heard enough of their reactions.

Prompto could just hold Noctis closer to him while his eyes were wide with fear. He didn't like that at all.


	2. The New Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' condition deteriorates and the chocobros have to think about what to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have not forgotten this fic <3

They were terribly worried about Noctis.

Whatever Ardyn had done to him was beginning to have an impact. The prince had a fever on the way back to Lucis. Light at first, then getting stronger and stronger, which made sure he slept through most of the train journey back home.

"... it was Miasma. He might be trying to turn Noctis into a daemon."

Gladio's words were somber and Ignis nodded thoughtfully. The thought alone made Prompto sick.

"No, it can't be!"

The blonde contradicted violently, whereupon Gladio looked at him in surprise and the blind Ignis turned his ear to him.

"Oh, do you know something we don't know yet?"

Ignis’ voice was thoughtful and Prompto realized again they hadn't had time to talk about what had happened to him yet. There, at his birthplace.

"Ardyn wants Noctis to consciously accept the power of the crystal, doesn't he? And when I was in the magitek production facility, I learned that every person loses his or her self-awareness when they become daemons. That's why they have me..."

Whereby Prompto fell silent here. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the sleeping Noctis, leaning against the window, wrapped in blankets. He wasn't ready to tell this story without his best friend hearing it.

If he would tell them, it would be Noctis or all of them together.

"No pressure Blondie, you don't have to keep talking."

Gladio's words were soothing and Prompto smiled at him. Throughout this trip, they had become really great friends. He could trust each of them completely.

"But that's an interesting fact. We now know that Ardyn can be held responsible for the creation of all daemons. If we take Prompto's story into account, we have to assume that he has poisoned Noctis in some way. That would put Noctis under pressure to follow Ardyn's will without quickly killing him or taking away his self-consciousness"

Prompto and Gladio fell silent on Ignis’ analytical words. The blonde felt deep horror at how much it made sense.

"...but what about Ardyn prophesying Noctis would attack us against his will...?"

Prompto spoke his words as softly as if he didn't want to hear them himself. The silence then weighed even heavier on them.

"No matter what happens, we'll be there for the our true king."

Gladio's words were spoken firmly. But with such confidence in his voice that Ignis and Prompto could only nod. That was the truth. No matter what came, they would never give up Noctis. Together until the end.

However, Noctis’ condition got worse. He slept almost all day long feverishly and no matter how they tried, they could hardly wake him up. Only when the sun went down did the prince wake up on his own and even when he was weak on his feet, he did seem to feel better at night.

The other three didn't say it, but they kept hearing Ignis’ words in their heads. There was a chance that Ardyn would turn the prince into a daemon. Perhaps there was a way Prompto couldn't know because Niflheim didn't. No one could say whether Ardyn had been honest with the empire or whether he had hidden parts of his powers.

Their next concern was that Noctis was eating less and less. It started by him making a face at every meal. He spoke of whether the others would not taste that the food had gone bad. But the food was good. At some point Noctis said nothing more, but they could see from his face that he was struggling to force the few bites down.

"We urgently need to find a solution. The night is getting longer and Noctis’ condition is getting worse."

The four of them were in a hotel room in Lestallum. Noctis had just woken up and looked very pale. The black-haired made no secret of the fact that his whole body ached and hurt from hunger. But every meal they gave him almost made him choke. He sat weak on the bed next to Prompto and half leaned against him.

Gladio's eyes looked very concerned at the prince and although he had loudly asked him to pull himself together over the past few days, even he was now silent.

On Ignis’ face they could see how hard the advisor was trying not to show his worry too much.

"We have already tried all amulets and potions. None of them seem to help in the slightest. The only proven healing power which works against daemons has died with Lady Lunafreya."

Ignis’ words were matter-of-fact and calm as he summarized their desperate attempts over the last days.

Prompto felt Noctis flinch slightly at the mention of Luna's death. The blonde then took the prince's hand and held it. He was startled when he realized how cold Noctis’ hand was. He quickly put both hands around them as if he wanted to help his best friend with his own warmth.

"Luna's death will not have been in vain."

The blonde's words were soft and Noctis looked at him. The white of his otherwise so beautiful dark blue eyes was slightly red. Noctis looked so sick that Promptos heart ached.

"Based on Ardyn's reaction, we can now say the crystal must definitely be a trap. Nobody would push someone like that, if it helped to bring about their own death. Accordingly, we must under no circumstances give in and follow his will. Otherwise, we could bring the end of the world.”

That was also true. They all knew it.

"What if we have no choice...?"

Noctis’ voice rang out. It was quiet and scratchy. When was the last time the black-haired had had a drink?

"Oh, don't give up here, princess! We're not letting Ardyn win! You're not going to give up just because you feel a little sick?!"

Gladio burst out at his words and rose from the bed beside Ignis. They all knew that Gladio's anger was his way of showing his concern. But Noctis just shook his head. Obviously too tired to discuss it further. But he smiled again. A small, fine smile.

"I never give up."

Gladio snorted at the black-haired's quiet reply but sat back down on the bed again. Ignis cleared his throat briefly.

"Neither of us give up. But we have to act now. I've already developed a plan I assume is the most effective."

Prompto felt Noctis sit up straight by his side. Stroking the black hair and smiling at Ignis gently.

"A plan by our best strategist can only be good."

Ignis smiled briefly before he got serious again.

"We don't know anything about Ardyn's abilities, so we have to go to places where they may know more. That's why Gladio will make his way back to Gilgamesh. Such an ancient being can know more about the course of the world than we do. Meanwhile I will go back to Tenebrae and talk to all the other acquaintances of the family who might know about the magic of the oracle. And before you say anything about my own condition. At these times nobody pays attention to a blind person who is traveling alone. I am safer than any of you on this trip. I will also dress as a commoner to attract even less attention."

Ignis had heard the protest from Prompto's and Noctis’ mouths before they could say it.

"Specs that ...!"

Before Noctis could end, Gladio put an arm around Ignis’ shoulders. Draw the other one close.

"Before you say anything, Noctis. Remember this is our Ignis. Blind or not. What is there Ignis has not been able to do so far?"

Ignis smiled affectionately at the strong words and Noctis fell silent again.

"And me?"

Prompto's question was quiet as he looked at the other two.

"Prompto, you are such a helpful, affectionate person. You get the most important task. You take care of Noctis during our search for information and take care of his health. We meet again in this hotel room in a week and exchange the information we have gained. Do everyone agree?"

The blonde couldn't help saying that he was flattered. Of course he would take care of Noctis! After all, he was his best friend! But Prompto also couldn't deny that he was terribly worried. It made sense they didn't stick together. It also made sense everyone brought their contribution so they came to a quick solution. But they had to part again.

After nobody had any objections, the matter was decided. They spent the whole night playing Kings Knight and talking about anything that had nothing to do with the daemons and Ardyn. They all knew they couldn't know how this week would end. So they spent the last few hours with as much joy as they could.

When morning came Gladio and Ignis said goodbye, Noctis fell asleep almost immediately. Feverish again. Prompto sat on the bed next to the prince and prayed to the gods they would get it all done.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is slowly realizing what his body is starving for...

Prompto had a nightmare.

He saw him in front of him. His creator. Verstael Besithia, devoured by the daemons. The body in the process of transforming and the mind already going mad. He reached for him. The hands on which the dark miasma shone. Prompto felt the fear come back, felt his fingers cling to his firearm.

"Stop it! Stay away!"

The blonde heard the old man's laughing voice. He even heard Ardyn's voice in his ear, which called him the prodigal son. The prodigal son who would kill his father.

As hands shook him, Prompto woke up with a scream on his lips. His heart was pounding madly and his skin was all sweaty as he panicked away from the freezing cold hands which held him.

"Prompto! Prom, it's me!"

It was pitch dark in the room. But Prompto would always recognize that voice immediately. His best friend's voice.

The blonde noticed how he immediately relaxed and let himself fall back into the bed without any strength. Oh Gods. Just a nightmare. Stupid brain, to scare him like that.

"Noct."

He breathed his name softly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. By the gods, how much had he tensed up while sleeping? His muscles hurt when he let go. He should really start talking about what had happened to him there. It wasn't good for him to eat it up.

"Dude, what did you dream of? I barely got you up."

Prompto felt his heart warm with affection when he heard the genuine concern in Noctis’ voice. His Noctis.

A faint smile came to his lips as he turned his face to the black-haired one. He could barely see his face over the dark. Hm. He must have fallen asleep at some point in the afternoon. He had felt so lonely after Gladio and Ignis left and Noctis was just sleeping. So he curled up next to the black-haired and thought about the good times. That first part of their trip when they thought they would take Noctis to marry Lady Lunafreya. How carefree they had been there.

Even if Prompto had to admit that his heart had hurt even then, just for another reason. The thought of losing his best friend to marriage had been a little strange. He... he would have liked to keep Noctis to himself. As selfish as it was, especially since he knew that Noctis was not bisexual. Well, at least that's what he thought. He never asked. Prompto had long ago told Noctis that he liked women and men alike, but the prince hadn't responded much to it. If he felt the same way, he would have said it back then.

But those thoughts had long passed. Prompto had never hoped that he and Noctis would become a couple. He only liked to dream sometimes.

"A terrible nightmare. I... why is it so dark here anyway? I can hardly see you."

While speaking, Prompto leaned over to the bedside lamp and switched it on. A dim light lit up the hotel room and the blonde saw Noctis wince.

Prompto looked at him in surprise and the prince narrowed his eyes. He even held his hands briefly in front of his eyes.

"Bro, I honestly didn't even notice it was so dark. I saw so well in the darkness... even better than now. That's crazy..."

The blonde grimaced worriedly at his words. Still lying there. They hadn't spoken to Noctis about the suspicion that Ardyn might turn him into a daemon. Should he tell him?

But Prompto had other concerns when he looked directly at Noctis through the light. He looked even sicker than a few hours ago! The white of his eyes was a sick red now, and his skin looked pale and chapped. As if Noctis was drying up before his eyes or something like that! In addition, Prompto could now see the black veins under Noctis’ skin again!

Prompto bit his lip so as not to shout out his terrible worry. Even if he felt deep fear in himself. ...what ...what if Noctis would die?

The blonde swallowed and then sat cross-legged across from Noctis. Normally he would now try to lighten the mood with humor. He would be joking and distracting Noctis. Just make sure they have a good time. But right now? He couldn't. Not when Noctis looked like this.

"Noct, I'm your best friend. We're just the two of us right now. Let's be honest with each other."

The blonde took Noctis’ hands. He took these ice-cold hands and held them with his own. He wanted the black-haired to feel warm again.

Now it was Noctis grimacing. He looked at him uncertainly.

"I am always..."

But before the black-haired could finish speaking, Prompto shook his head. This terrible nightmare had reminded him of one thing: when someone was infested with the daemons, they lost not only their bodies but also their minds. Prompto would not let happen something like this to his Noctis. Perhaps he had managed to kill his creator. But he would never be able to fight Noctis. He knew that... and Ardyn knew that too.

"I'm not Gladio. I don't expect you to always be strong and go forward. For me it is okay if you take your time. It is okay if you take a break and it is also okay if you complain about everything and hate your fate. So tell me, Noct. How do you really feel?”

The blonde's voice was infinitely soft when he looked into Noctis' eyes and held his hands. He clearly saw the tension wipe from Noctis’ body. It was only too obvious Noctis had tried all the time not to look weak in front of his companions. He wanted to be the true king and leader they needed. Noctis was so strong and so brave. But in Prompto's presence, he could just be himself.

The black-haired swallowed a few times when he looked at his best friend for a long time. Prompto said nothing and waited. He waited and held Noctis’ hands tighter when he saw his dark blue eyes get wet. He slid a little closer as lonely tears streamed down Noctis’ face.

"Terrible, Prom. I feel terrible. My whole body hurts. Everything. My head hurts, my teeth hurt, my arms, my legs and... and I'm so terribly hungry and thirsty. But if I'm trying to eat something, it tastes as hideous as trying to eat garbage. And... and I'm scared. Prom, I'm scared. I have no idea what happens to me and what I can do about it."

Prompto felt his heart break with those words. He felt Noctis’ pain as if it were his own. More and more tears flowed over the pale face and the blonde had to pull himself together to avoid crying the same way.

Instead, Prompto leaned his head forward and put his forehead gently against Noctis. He squeezed his hands and was very close.

"I'm there, Noct. I'm there."

He spoke his words softly, whereupon the prince sat on his knees. He shook off Prompto's hands only to wrap his arms around his back.

Noctis hugged him. He hugged him tightly as he laid the weeping face in the crook of his neck. Prompto wrapped his arms around the black-haired as well and held him tight.

"I know. You are always there, Prom. And I thank you so much for it."

Prompto smiled when he heard those words. He loved Noctis. He always had. Of course he would do anything for him.

They hugged for a few moments before Noctis released the hug and sat back on the bed. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and looked at Prompto.

"I really want to be a strong king and I want to believe that we can find a solution. But I know what you all think. I mean, I obviously have the same impression. That I'm slowly becoming a daemon. Unlike the other daemons, but one of to them. That would explain all the symptoms and..."

Noctis expressed his deepest worries and Prompto winced slightly when he looked at his best friend unhappily. Of course, Noctis was smart and it was easy to come to the realization. But hearing it out loud made it much more terrible. The blonde wanted to shout in between that they wouldn't let him become a daemon! But it sounded as if Noctis knew more than he did.

"And...?"

When Prompto asked, Noctis took a deep breath and obviously struggled with himself.

"...and I think I now know what Ardyn meant when he said I was going to hurt you."

Okay, that was really a surprise! Prompto's mouth opened and he cocked his head when he looked at Noctis in astonishment.

"What, really? And what did he mean by that?!"

Prompto spoke his words in disbelief, whereupon Noctis looked at him unhappily. The black-haired grimace then raised his hand. The blonde felt goose bumps as Noctis’ cold fingers brushed his neck. Very slowly, his fingertips went from his jaw down to his neckline.

"I can see your veins through your skin. Everywhere on your body. And when I'm hungry then... then I want... then I kinda want to drink this..."

Woah. If Promptos mouth was open before, he could hardly close it now. That sounded like a bad joke. Not that he thought Noctis was joking right now. But seriously?!

"... you mean like a freacking vampire?!"

Noctis winced at his comment. He dropped his hand and slumped down in general. Noctis was so lost on the bed that Prompto almost felt sorry for his reaction. But he was surprised!

"... yes, like a freacking vampire. I mean... what do demons eat? I never thought about it. I thought that they didn't eat anything. But what if they attack and kill people because of that? Because... because they drink blood or eat human flesh or something. What do I know."

Noctis’ voice was hollow and Prompto swallowed when he finally closed his mouth. The thought struck him as absurd. Then the prince was hungry for... blood all the time? Seriously?

"Woah, okay. Okay, but if you know what you're hungry for, then at least we know what your body needs to feel better, right? That means we can at least make sure that you're not feeling so sick anymore!"

That was the truth, wasn't it? Prompto couldn't do anything about the fact that he felt a certain joy in himself! The joy that they might have found a way how Noctis would feel better! Of course, that was not a solution and not a cure, but then the terrible feeling would be over, wouldn't it?

"Do we?!"

Prompto winced in shock when Noctis suddenly answered very angrily. He bit his lip and met the angry look in the dark blue eyes.

“Prom! I said I know why Ardyn said that! My hunger is hurting right now, but I can take it. But what if the hunger gets so strong that I can't take it anymore? Then who will I attack like a daemon? Hm? You three of course! You are the closest! He planned it exactly! Either I followed his will and go to the crystal, or I will attack you and hurt or kill you! This is what Ardyn meant! And it works! Before I hurt you, I'll go to the fucking crystal!”

No, no! Prompto felt horrified! Noctis was not allowed to do that! If Noctis went to the crystal, something terrible would happen! He knew that very well!

"No, Noctis, definitely not!"

The blonde's words were as angry now as Noctis' and they glared at each other on the bed. At least, before the prince dropped his shoulders again and looked at him doubtfully.

"And what should I do instead? Any ideas?"

Prompto made a face, but he thought. A few seconds passed before he looked back at the black-haired with a determined look. He raised his hand and tapped his fingers on the spot on his neck where Noctis had previously run his fingertips over.

"You eat something. It's that simple. We don't wait for your hunger to get so big that you lose control. You drink something completely controlled, so the hunger calms down and this gives us more time. It is no solution, but it gives us more time to find one!"

When Prompto suggested this solution, Noctis looked at him so painfully. Prompto suddenly realized that the black-haired had already thought about something in this direction. He didn't seem to be horrified by the thought of drinking his blood. Or rather, not anymore. Prompto also realized Noctis had known what he needed for a few days and had been quietly suffering alone with these thoughts.

"I can't do that... what if it really turns me into a daemon...? Or worse, what if I really hurt you? Dude, you're my best friend. I never want to hurt you."

Noctis’ words were so quiet and painful. He was suffering. The prince suffered so much. So much that Prompto couldn't stand to see it any further. Not one minute!

He snorted and looked at Noctis with determination as he moved forward and just sat on his lap. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and felt himself blush. They had never been this close. Not that way. ...and it felt forbidden good to sit on the black-haired's lap.

He really liked being physically close to Noctis. Well okay, maybe he was still a little on him. But Noctis blushed just as he did, maybe even more, when the prince automatically put his hands around his waist.

"Uh... Prom?"

He spoke his name sheepish, but Prompto just cocked his head to the side to stretch his neck. Of course, he didn't want pain. He also didn't want Noctis to bite... or eat him. But what he wanted at all costs was for the black-haired to feel better. Whatever that would mean.

"I don't care if you eat like a daemon now! And I'm pretty sure to satisfy your hunger a little doesn't make you more of a demon than what Ardyn did to you anyway. Yeah, you are my best friend. So you won't really hurt me. I can take a bit of pain! I experienced a lot worse in the laboratories!"

Oh yes, he really did. Hardly anything would come close to the pain he had experienced there. So!

Prompto swallowed and looked confidently at Noctis. Even if the black-haired hardly looked back. He looked at his neck so fascinated that Prompto believed him in this moment. He believed Noctis could see the veins under his skin. His eyes followed his blood in his body and of course Prompto felt fear. But it didn't matter. Hadn't Ignis said he should take care of the Noctis’ health? That is exactly what he would do! He would take care of him!

"Are you sure...?"

Noctis’ voice sounded like it came from far away. As if he was caught in a kind of trance and Prompto felt the cold sweat on his skin. He held Noctis close to himself and then nodded.

"As sure as I can be."

Prompto's voice trembled a little, but he meant the way he said. He was sure of it.

At the blonde's answer, Noctis leaned forward and opened his mouth. By the gods, Prompto could even swear that Noctis’ canines looked much more pointed and longer than before!

The blonde closed his eyes and pressed himself against the black-haired. His heart was beating fast against his chest.

Then it happened.

Noctis bit him in the crook of his neck.

A terrible pain exploded in the spot and Prompto bit his own lip so hard that it started to bleed in his mouth. He couldn't scream! Noctis would stop if he screamed! He had to endure it! Endure Prompto!

His fingers dug into Noctis’ top and a shiver slid down his skin as he felt how he really drank his blood. He felt the pull on his skin and heard the sound when Noctis swallowed. After the first shock and pain, it was actually bearable. Not pleasant, but endurable. Prompto turned his face and buried it in Noctis’ hair with heavy breaths. His heart was racing and he really had to make an effort to calm his wild breath. Noctis smelled so good. Oh gods.

Prompto blushed again. Noctis would stop when he had enough, wouldn't he? After all, he was still sane. Ugh, he felt drops of blood running past Noctis’ mouth and running down his chest. He would take a shower afterwards. Afterwards when Noctis was better. His Noctis would be better, right? He just had to endure a little pain. It was okay, he managed it.

The blonde noticed how he felt a bit dizzy after a while. His head turned a little and he slid closer to Noctis. Prompto let himself hang against him while the black-haired held his hip tight.

At least until...

"Woah!"

Prompto raised his head and if he had blushed before, his face was now as red as a tomato! He... felt something in Noctis’ lap. Something hard.

Noctis seemed to notice at the same moment. Startled, he took his mouth from his neck and looked at him with wide eyes, totally embarrassed.

"Oh gods, Prom ... I ... _oh gods_..."

Blood ran down the corner of Noctis’ mouth and Prompto felt the bite bleed and hurt. Actually, this should be the scary situation! The prince had just drunk his blood! But...

Prompto laughed. He laughed so hard when he climbed off Noctis’ lap and lay down on the bed next to him. A huge boner was emerging under Noctis pants!

"It's okay, Noct. I also think you're cute!"

With a sparkle in his eyes Prompto spoke his words and laughed so much. The blonde was so dizzy that he couldn't think about whether Noctis guessed he wasn't joking. He pressed his hand against the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as it felt. That was good. Oh gods. A surprise boner from sucking blood! That was really a plot twist!

And Noctis immediately looked better! His eyes were no longer red and the black veins under his skin could no longer be seen! That was very good! They had found a way for Noctis to regain its strength! Ha, do you see Ardyn? We are not that weak!

Prompto felt so happy. While Noctis looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. So sweet! Noctis was really cute!

"Oh gods Prom, I'm so sorry... No idea where that came from..."

The blonde chuckled as he closed his eyes. Wow, but that had really taken his strength.

"But remember Noct, if you want to make out with me: I am the top.”

Prompto opened one eye again only to see Noctis turn crimson.

"Dude!"

Oh gods, the blonde laughed so much. Noctis was so embarrassed and it was so cute and so adorable! How much he wished Noctis wouldn't assume he was just kidding. That he would be just like him. But they couldn't have everything, could they?

But Noctis boner had a clear advantage. This situation could have been terrible for both of them. After all, Noctis had just bitten him and drank his blood. Maybe he wouldn't even have stopped on his own and it would have been awkward.

The way it came, they both laughed as if nothing bad had happened. Well, he could laugh. Noctis would be able to laugh later. For sure.

Even if the black-haired then tore his belt and got up.

"Bruh, okay, wait a minute."

With that he went to the bathroom and Prompto watched him go, before he heard the tap. The blonde blinked and then looked up at the ceiling.

Prompto didn't feel bad or anything.

He felt a little dizzy, a little weak and the wound hurt. But that was all. That was really okay. This is how it could work. So they could bridge the time until they found a cure.

A few moments later, Noctis came out of the bathroom. He had washed the face clean of all traces of blood and had a small damp towel in his hand. In the other hand he summoned a healing potion when he sat down on the bed next to him.

Noctis broke the healing potion over him and Prompto sighed softly as he felt the wound heal.

"Everything okay?"

The black-haired's voice was soft when he then took Prompto’s hand and washed the blood away with the towel. Oh, that felt nice.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. But more importantly: How do you feel afterwards?"

Noctis smiled. He was still embarrassed. But obviously relieved. Noctis then also washed his shoulder clean after his hand. It was cute how the prince looked after him.

"You have no idea. The miserable hunger is finally gone and I feel much stronger. Not so sick and weak anymore. ...I'm honestly relieved."

In response, Prompto shone brightly like the sun. He had known it! They had found an easy way around the problem! At least for now.

"Oh Noct, I'm so glad to hear this!"

His words were filled with genuine joy and Noctis smiled at him. So warm that his heart fluttered a little in love.

"All thanks to you ...thank you Prom. Really."

Prompto would like to sit next to Noctis. But he felt that it was better if he stayed a little longer in this position. Instead, he put his hand on his leg. Noctis was still cold. But not as freezing cold as before. It was going to get better.

“Together we are strong. Ardyn won't win."


	4. Crossing The Line

"Have you really made out with someone yet?"

Prompto raised his head and looked at Noctis in surprise, while the streetlights of Lestallum dipped the prince in a warm glow.

The question came suddenly.

"Hmm. Once. Do you remember our graduation party? When you were eighteen years old and I wasn't yet? You got all the drinks and we got really drunk for the first time."

Prompto laughed at the memory and Noctis also started to laugh before rolling his eyes halfway.

"Oh gods yes. I fell asleep in the corner of the room. It was embarrassing. I felt that the whole school had been talking about the Prince not even being able to party."

Prompto just had to laugh louder at this comment before he looked ahead again. His gaze fell on the beautiful sight of the Lucian landscape. It was buried in the dark of the night and was lit only by the few stars that were left. The view of the gorge which they could only get from Lestallum, while he and Noctis were leaning against the metal grilles on the observation deck.

After Noctis finally felt better, they went into town together. They were lucky that Lestallum also has such an active nightlife. Most of the stands and some restaurants were still open and Prompto had eaten something while Noctis looked around like in a dream. He had said that his optics had changed. Everything in the dark was so much easier to see now and everything touched by the light became less clear. Almost like the opposite of the normal case.

It was a wonderful evening. Noctis had visibly enjoyed feeling better again and had finally enjoyed life again. In fact, as if he had recovered from a serious illness. Prompto felt so good that he had been able to help.

After buying all the unnecessary stuff and laughing as if there were only two of them in this world, they came here.

At that time of the night there were far fewer people on the observation deck than usual. Well, you couldn't see that far. So no wonders here. At least if you weren't called Noctis.

The prince hadn't been able to stop talking about what his eyes could see in the dark. Which only made Prompto smile. He hardly saw anything. But as long as Noctis was happy? Then he was too.

At least until he suddenly asked this question.

"Yeah, and while the prince was sleeping in the corner of the room, I was snogging."

Prompto feels exactly how Noctis’ gaze hit him from the side.

"I remember... you mentioned something."

He did. But he had been so embarrassed to make out with someone without any feelings that Prompto hardly wanted to talk about it.

"Do you remember the big brown-haired from our sports class? Who looked so sporty but just couldn't do anything? Even you overtook him while jogging."

Prompto giggled again at the thought. Since his weight loss he had always been good at endurance running. But Noctis had been a loafer as it was in the book. When the teachers looked away, he even tried to warp. Like a real prince.

Recognition was reflected in Noctis’ eyes before he had to laugh.

"Oh gods yeah, I remember! He made me feel sporty! It was super pleasant after all the training with Gladio! Against Gladio I always felt like the least talented person in the world."

Prompto chuckled at the comment. Before Noctis looked at him more curiously.

"And with him did you...? So really with a dude and not with a girl."

Now Prompto raised his eyebrows before pulling away from the railing. Instead, he turned irritated to Noctis. Maybe a little reproachful.

"Yes? When I told you that I am bi, I meant it that way. Is that bad now?"

When he answered, it was Noctis who looked at him with a startled expression.

"No! No, not at all! Since we started our trip, you only raved about the women we met and then I thought..."

In defense, Noctis raised his hands before slowly realizing he had spoken himself in a corner. The prince flushed red on the cheeks.

"... okay, forget what I thought. Ugh, sorry Prom. You are great the way you are."

Noctis looked at him terribly embarrassed and Prompto decided to be gracious and to grant him his blessing. He laughed again before reaching out and poking the black-haired against the nose with his index finger.

"I hope so. After what happened before, you have no right to judge bisexuals."

Oh, he was totally talking about that boner. Noctis turned red with embarrassment and Prompto laughed playfully.

"Ugh, okay. I deserve that."

Prompto laughed before snuggling up to Noctis. Their shoulders touched when he grinned at his best friend.

"You only deserve the best. And what's better than spending time with me and getting annoyed by me?"

At his comment, Noctis looked at him with a very affectionate, warm look.

"Nothing."

~~~

He was so hungry.

Noctis bit into his pillow and felt him tear a hole in it. While his eyes were on the sleeping Prompto. His heart was pounding like crazy.

Why was he so hungry? It was less than 24 hours ago that he had drunk from Prompto! And this time the hunger felt different. Different, because this time he knew how good salvation would feel. It was not like Noctis was starving. It was more like going crazy if he didn't feel that sweet taste on his lips again. Uff.

Noctis swallowed as he raised his face from the pillow.

Although the other bed was free, they had fallen asleep in one bed as soon as the sun rose. It wasn't evening yet, it was rather afternoon. Since Ardyn had done this to him, he hadn't woken up so early by himself.

But he was just _so_ hungry.

Something had changed since drinking Prompto's blood. Noctis had felt it, even if he hadn't said anything to his best friend. He had been so happy to help him and Noctis wanted to keep the fear to himself. The fear that they had made things even worse.

His hands trembled as he brushed his black hair back. He looked at his skin. He looked so good again. His skin looked normal again. No strange miasma shimmered beneath it. When he had previously looked in the mirror, the creepy red had disappeared from his eyes. He had felt really good too. But...

Noctis himself had never been addicted to anything. Neither to smoking, alcohol or drugs. Or anything else. But he had the terrible thought it would feel like this.

Noctis had been in pain and suffering before he drank, but he had been able to endure the longing. He hadn't had to give in to it. Now he just felt like an alcohol addict who had his first drink after 10 years. He wanted more! More!

His fingers clenched uncontrollably in his pants as he watched Prompto. He watched him as if mesmerized. The prince could see the blood flowing. But most of all, he could smell it.

Prompto smelled different. He smelled different from Gladio, Ignis and all the people they met in Lestallum. Different than any other person. Somehow sweeter and extra pure? As if all the mistakes a person had in the blood were not there in Prompto.

He remembered what Prompto had said when they found each other after Ardyn kidnapped him. He remembered the code on his wrist and its purpose. There was something different about Prompto. But this something different made Noctis just want more of this. More of him.

Noctis was looking at Prompto's face longer and longer. He was cute. He really was.

That confused him too! It wasn't just since Ardyn had done this to him that he had doubts about his heterosexuality. He just never thought about it? That must have sounded strange. Prompto would have laughed at him now.

For him it was always out of the question to marry a woman and have children. Pass on Lucian blood and all that. And he really loved Luna.

But he had always thought Prompto was cute. But even then, he had never thought of anything big.

"Such a cute boy." often fell when you were with Prompto. Especially when they were teenagers back then. The blonde simply had a way to inspire others. They looked at him and liked him. It was so simple.

But since they were on this trip together...

The four of them spent so much time together. He had seen each of them naked in the meantime and also experienced their quirks and mistakes. They had touched so often and had come close to each other. None of that bothered him. On the contrary, the closeness of the others had sometimes made him feel very fuzzy. Not always, sometimes. But yesterday, when Prompto was sitting on his lap...

Just at the memory, Noctis felt his cheeks start to burn again. That was really good. He... it had aroused him. Noctis couldn't say otherwise. Prompto feeling that way had been really hot. Ugh.

Maybe... maybe he wasn't straight. Could something like this change over time? Certainly. But the thought of what it would be like to get closer to Prompto didn't let him go. And the blonde had said he was bi, right? That means he could like him that way too.

Noctis longed for this kind of closeness almost as much as after drinking his blood again. ...oh no, now he thought about it again. The desire to drink his blood was clearly greater.

The longer he looked at Prompto, the more clearly Noctis felt it. He wanted it. No, he _needed_ it. And the blonde had said he could drink, right? He had allowed it to him. Yes, he did.

Noctis’ hands trembled like mad as he pulled the covers off him. The prince took Prompto by the upper arms and turned him on his back before kneeling over him. He pressed the blonde under him, who sleepily opened his eyes.

"N-Noct?"

The blonde spoke his name in confusion. But the light blue eyes were full of trust. Prompto was not afraid of him. He wasn't worried, even if he waked him up like this from his sleep.

Prompto could not escape his grip. Did he know that? Noctis held him down by his upper arms and held his legs with his feet. And even if he didn't look that way, Noctis knew that he'd gotten stronger after drinking his blood. He had enough strength to keep Prompto under himself, even if he wanted to escape. Noctis had trained with Gladio so often, he knew how to hold a prisoner.

But Prompto didn't struggle. He was just confused.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

And irritated.

As the blonde woke up, he looked up at Noctis with increasing confusion. Before he blushed. He blushed and only then did the black-haired see how their position could be interpreted otherwise. Uhhh...

Otherwise, Noctis would have blushed as well. Embarrassed by how good Prompto's closeness felt. But he just couldn't. Not when the smell of his blood was so close. He was so hungry ...

Noctis opened his mouth and a sound came out. A sound that didn't sound human at all. It sounded demonic. Noctis didn't know where that sound came from.

Prompto winced under him. Now there was fear in the light blue eyes.

" _N-N-Noct_?"

His voice trembled and now he started to move against his grip. But Noctis held him down.

"Forgive me, Prom. _Forgive me_. Please. I'm so terribly hungry."

Noctis’ voice trembled. The words barely came over his lips and the prince himself heard it. He begged. He not only implored Prompto, but also the gods. He wouldn't be able to bear the blonde hating him for it. But he would do it. He would.

"H-Hungry?"

Prompto repeated the word sheepish. With eyes wide open. His mind was trying to understand what was happening.

Noctis didn't understand it himself. He didn't understand why he couldn't hold back. He didn't understand why he couldn't just wake Prompto normally and ask him. It was Prompto, his best friend, he would have said yes. Maybe he would have been sitting on his lap as before and it would have been awkward, but somehow becoming arousing too.

...well, deep inside Noctis understood why he did it this way. His body couldn't accept no. He wanted to eat. Even if Prompto didn't want it.

The black-haired nodded at his own words and felt tears in the corners of his eyes. That was awful! It was terrible!

Prompto trembled like aspen leaves. He was clearly afraid. Nevertheless, the blonde swallowed and looked at him.

"... t-then eat, Noct. It's f-fine."

It wasn’t!

Noctis could see that Prompto was lying to him! His eyes screamed that it was too much for him. His face was scared. He was woken from sleep with no real choice. Probably the only reason why he said yes was because he trusted him. And Noctis took full advantage of this trust... it was terrible.

But the black-haired only nodded again at his words.

Noctis he couldn't control himself. He literally couldn't.

It was different this time.

The last time Noctis had bitten the blonde he had been careful. He had tried to hurt the skin as little as possible. Just so far that he got the blood. But then he had control.

Now he didn't have control.

Noctis bit hard. He bit as hard as if he wanted to bite a piece out of Prompto. Blood filled his mouth and it was so, so delicious! Yes! He had longed for that! That warm, sweet taste! Oh gods, how his body craved it!

The black-haired did not register how violently Prompto screamed.

He also didn't notice how he was throwing himself against his grip. It was not the same as last time. The last time Prompto had slumped against him. It had felt like cuddling. It was nice.

But this time? This time Prompto screamed. He screamed his name in pain. He shouted at him to stop. He screamed so loud. But Noctis didn't hear it. He really didn't hear it.

He just felt this satisfaction in his body to get back what made him feel good. It was warm, sweet and special. He felt so close to Prompto. Strange how the perception could differ, wasn't it?

No, the prince didn't hear Prompto's screams. Until he gave him a head nut.

The blonde had got as much momentum as he could in his position and had jerked violently against Noctis’ head with his chin and cheekbones.

This hit made Noctis wake up from his dream bubble. He jerked his head up and felt Prompto's blood run down his chin as he fell on his ass like in a terrible nightmare. Taking his grip from Prompto.

The blonde didn't hesitate for a second. As soon as he could move, he pushed Noctis away and rolled himself off the bed.

Noctis heard Prompto hit the floor and winced at the sound. But he stayed seated. He stayed seated and rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth. He had Promptos blood on his hands. So much blood.

... what ... what had he done?

Noctis watched in horror as Prompto got up and walked backwards to the other end of the room. Not taking his eyes off him. Noctis feels his heart contract when he sees the fear in Prompto's eyes. Fear and ...anger. And pain.

Now that he had been drinking, Noctis was feeling sane again. He felt in control again. Really like an addict who had satisfied his addiction. But this made it worse. So much worse because he now realized what he had done. What he had done to his Prompto.

Prompto was bleeding so much. He bled on the cheek where he had given him the head nut and much more on the neck. His white top was red with blood, even though Prompto pressed a hand to the wound.

"Prom, it... _I'm so sorry_...!"

Noctis wanted to cry. He had never felt so terrible in his whole life.

"What was that?! The reason why you should drink from me was that you shouldn't lose control! Something like that shouldn't happen!"

Prompto shouted at him. He was upset and outraged and he had every right to do so. Noctis only nodded as he trembled and looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

He welcomed the anger. He preferred to take Prompto's anger rather than if he didn't want to talk to him anymore.

But just the fact that Prompto didn't get any closer said everything.

"I am sorry."

Okay, he cried a little. How should he apologize for causing such pain to the blonde?!

"You're sorry?! If I tell you to stop, then you should stop! Otherwise it won't work! You have to listen to me!"

Noctis nodded again and Prompto's eyes glared at him angrily. Before the blonde bit his lip and then decided that Noctis was no danger to him. He summoned an elixir in his hand and broke it over his wounds.

Relief came to Prompto's face as he dropped his hand from his wound again. He was so bloody...

Noctis felt so miserable. He didn't know what to say and do. He just sat on the bed and trembled as he looked at Prompto with wide eyes.

Prompto, who then sighed softly and shook his head. Probably to get rid of all the emotions. Before he slowly came closer to him.

So slowly, as if he wasn't sure if Noctis wasn't about to turn into a daemon. But he came closer and that was all Noctis needed. A second chance!

He sat still when he took a breath and tried to explain it.

"I don't know what came over me either. I woke up because I was hungry and then I watched you sleeping. Then I thought about you smelling different from other people. Better somehow. The longer I thought, the more I craved your taste and ...does that make sense?"

Noctis sighed. That just sounded stupid. He had been unnecessarily brutal. Prompto had said yes. He should have been more careful. It was his fault. His body was afraid that Prompto would no longer give him blood. But that was no reason and no excuse, he knew that himself.

For the blonde, however, it seemed to suffice as an explanation. He sat down on the bed next to him again. With a little distance, but he came close again.

"Noct, you scared me. You really did. It's okay for me if you satisfy your hunger with me. But not like this. If yesterday wasn't enough for you, you should drink more often but less. Small bites, or something like this."

The black-haired only nodded again, still looking at his hands. He just never wanted to drink from Prompto again. Gods, he even wanted to send him away so that he never came near him again! Even if he didn't have the heart to do so. He loved spending time with his best friend.

"It won't happen anymore. I swear to you. Something like this will never happen again."

With a decided finality in his voice, Noctis spoke his words. Now he knew what the loss of control meant; he would never let it happen again. Before this would happen again, he would tear his own teeth out of his mouth.

The black-haired looked up again and looked at the bloody Prompto. Before he breathed in as sharply as if he was about to faint.

" _Prom_!"

Noctis called his name in terror before pointing a finger at his neck.

"Oh gods, Prom your neck ..."

Now Noctis’ voice broke again. Or rather, his voice just died in his throat. He also couldn't answer when Prompto startled asked:

"W-what? What about my neck?"

No, the prince just pulled his knees up and made himself a little ball when he put his head against his knees. He wanted to throw up.

When Noctis didn't answer him, Prompto got up and went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

A scar.

There was a white scar on Prompto's skin where he had bitten it. The wound had been so deep the elixir could not heal it completely.

Their whole trip ...all the struggles they had been through together. All the while, the blonde hadn't had such a serious wound that a scar would have remained after healing. And now, after Noctis hadn’t ended this journey with the crystal, it was he himself who had given Prompto a permanent scar.

It was not large or very noticeable. It wasn't red like Gladio's scars either. But it was visible. It was there. And Noctis himself had inflicted it on his best friend.

The prince didn't know how long Prompto was in the bathroom. He didn't look up when the blonde came out and sat on the bed with him.

Noctis only raised his head again when the blonde hugged him from the side. Warmly Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and nestled his face against his shoulder. He had changed and washed. There could be no better feeling in this world than to find himself in Prompto's arms. Noctis was sure of it.

"I forgive you, Noct. Okay? I forgive you."


End file.
